


seduction

by PrisonersDilemma



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bondage, Comic, Drink Spiking, F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/pseuds/PrisonersDilemma
Summary: Lust or "Solaris" and Riza are dating and Lust suspects that Riza is planning to confront her about her identity as a homunculus.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Lust
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Equivalent Exchange 2020





	seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciorane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciorane/gifts).



> Well I really thought I was going to have time to write something but then college happened and I got SUPER busy. But THEN I was like no, I'll still have time it'll be okay but then shit happened and I ran out of time and I was like fuck and then I defaulted after the deadline and I saw I had a gift and that there were 11 works in the collection out of 12 people and I felt super guilty and I stayed up to make this so I hope you like it but also if you don't like it I can try to change it so you do like it. It was rly hard to think of what they should say to each other since I haven't read/watched FMA in a long time. I remember Havoc and Lust sorta dating I looked some stuff up to remind me but specifics? No clue, so I hope this maybe sort of works. I also know you said you like dubcon, but you didn't mention noncon specifically as a like or otherwise so I tried to make it mostly dubcon, sorta borderline? Not sure if it works. ANYWAYS, sorry for rambling it's 7AM now I hope you like itttt.


End file.
